princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Perfect Edition Season 1 Volume 6
Perfect Edition Season 1 Volume 6 is the sixth Perfect Edition book released by the Prince of Tennis franchise. Most of there content is a few covers, stickers, and extras. Notes *The cover features Yuuta on it. *The inside cover features Akazawa with his fuzzy ball technique. *Mizuki shows up on the wrap around cover. *The first color page has Akazawa featured on it. pe s1 v6.png|Manga Cover inside cover s1 v6.png|Inside Cover wrap around cover s1 v6.png|Wrap Around Cover color page s1 v6.png|Color Page Extras Ano Koro no Oujisama - The Princes From Back Then Premium Photo Revealing the secret snapshots of the princes' true selves in their early childhood Ano Koro no Oujisama x Konomi Takeshi Concept Interview 3 Niou Masaharu age 10 "Anopuri" features popular characters in their infancy. I heard that Sensei decided to use a slightly more unique theme this time? Konomi: Since everyone was happy, I've unconsciously been choosing and drawing popular characters. That's why I wanted to try having these three photos follow a theme as part of the "high places series". With Niou's case, I thought that just having him as "the trickster of the courts*" might not be a strong enough representation, so I ended up drawing him riding on top of the rails of a bridge. At the time of this snapshot, he just left behind a note saying, "I'm going on a journey." He left his parents' house in Shikoku and was heading towards Honshuu. From this age on, he was a kid who wanted to do things differently from people around him, and he liked to surprise people. That's why, Niou would say "Puri" and stick his tongue out while imagining his family becoming frantic. He must have been snickering to himself. However, he got hungry in the end and went home in the evening. (laughs) in Japanese, it sounds like 'trickster above the courts' Oshitari Yuushi age 5 Next in the "high places series" is Oshitari at the very top of the jungle gym. Konomi: It's like he's boasting to his friends, saying, "I conquered the top~!!" While his friends around him are hesitating, he climbs to the very top by himself, and he even stands up. There probably aren't that many kindergarten kids who can do that. In this area too, he shows a little of his genius; however, Oshitari most likely feels nervous at the time. In times like these, he uses his Poker Face so you can't tell anything from his expression, but he's barely standing on the bars with his feet and he's desperately trying to maintain his balance by putting his strength into his right hand. He's yet to wear his fake glasses, nor has he met Hyoutei's Atobe. This is his Osaka period when he was number one in everything. Sengoku Kiyosumi age 6 It looks like Sengoku's picture was taken at an elevated place near his elementary school. Konomi: That's right. Sengoku, who had just become a 1st year, was on his way to school with his mom. But somehow, even though it was clear when they headed out, Sengoku wanted to bring an umbrella. At that time, his mother must have been puzzled. Then, when they reached the high ground near the elementary school, the rain started coming down here and there. Sengoku turned around to tell his mother, "Told you so," while lifting up the umbrella. With a knapsack that's way too big for his body and a snail that he found along the way riding on top of that, the image of Sengoku holding an umbrella must be cute. But this "Lucky Sengoku" is only like this until he meets Ryoma... (wry smile) snail is so cute~ Triple Jacket A first trial, Real Time "Sonopuri" According to Konomi-sensei, he wanted to show what the other schools were doing behind the scenes during the Tokyo Prefectural Tournament that's happening in the main story. The outer cover features St. Rudolph's Fuji Yuuta who is deeply immersed in wanting to defeat Fuji Shuusuke. He's hitting against a wall and Mizuki Hajime is checking on him one last time. Behind the scenes setting The reason why Mizuki is on the back cover!? Mizuki is someone who will use heartless tactics and carry them out without hesitation for the sake of victory. To show the personality of a character like that, Mizuki was drawn on the back of the cover to make it feel like Mizuki is directing St. Rudolph Gakuin's Tennis Club from behind the scenes. Category:Manga Volumes Category:Perfect Edition Category:Fanbooks